


Blood Moon Panic

by emyy250



Series: General Gargoyles Fics [6]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: A strange prank raises some suspicion in Goliath and he and a few others go to investigate. Unfortunately, it's Halloween and a blood moon as well.Note: This was published on 10-20-18 and completed on 10-31-18.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cross fire

Third Person

In a candlelit basement, a figure chanted in strange language while tossing a powder into the cauldron. The liquid bubbled and turned blood red as it glowed. The figure smiled, not wanting to mess up the balance that was just achieved. The brew settled then it was scooped into glass jars. Now, the hard part.

* * *

Demona gathered the old spell book and flew to the tower. Tonight was special.

Third Person End

Angela's POV

I roared as I stretched and my stone skin broke apart. I jumped off the wall and flew up to Father. Elisa was talking to Father.

"Nobody knows where they came, but we're hoping it's just elaborate prank." She said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jars of red liquid started popping up all over the city. But when the team goes to retrieve it, they disappear." Elisa explained.

"Strange sense of humor." I hummed.

"Perhaps, but we must be sure." Father hummed. "Puck."

"Don't look at me. Owen hasn't let me have any fun today." He floated next to Elisa, laying on his stomach.

"This seems… juvenile, but I fear Demona may have chosen Halloween for a reason." Father looked out at the horizon.

"Alright, fine. Imma go get the kid." Puck disappeared. He returned with Alexander and Xanatos in his armor. I frowned.

"Why is Xanatos coming?" Father growled.

"He missed his daddy." Puck cooed, wiggling Alexander in front of him. Father inhaled then sighed. "I heard there was jar a few blocks over."

We flew out to the jar and I could see a tower on the other side of the street. The liquid seemed to dyed water. As Puck looked it over, there was lighting strike as the clouds parted. Red moonlight and magic charged the air. The jar exploded. Puck threw us into air and casted a spell. I caught Elisa before she fell. The magic wind carried us far quickly. Father and Xanatos trying to give each other distance. Puck was behind with Alexander in his arms. I grew dizzy as the spell took hold.

Angela's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Explanations

Angela's POV

I woke up at the castle. I rubbed my forehead and it made an awful sound. I looked at my hand. It was stone. I heard Father in the courtyard.

"What have you done to us?!" He bellowed.

"I had no choice! We were at ground zero!" Puck shouted. He had changed himself to look like a bird person made of light.

"Father?" My voice sounded strange.

"Angela, daughter." Xanatos' armor walked toward me. I let it embrace me. The wings wrapped around me and I could hear his heartbeat though the metal.

"Father, where is Elisa?" I asked.

He growled angrily. "I do not know. I awoke with this armor around my body."

"I was getting to that. While I was examining the jar, I realized it was supposed to eat decaying matter. Like garbage. Demona cast a spell, more like a sapient plague, to get rid of all the humans. When the jar exploded, the liquid caught the plague." He sighed. "Humans and gargoyles have a lot of dead skin cells and junk so I changed you all into something it couldn't eat."

"Great, Demona made the Blob." Elisa's voice came out of my mouth.

"Elisa!" Father hugged us.

"I'm alright, big guy. Honest." She reassured.

His joy quickly soured. "You FUSED US TOGETHER?!"

"If any of the blob got on you, you'd be dead. It would have slipped through the cracks of the armor, too. This way I could make sure none of that happened." Puck smiled wearily.

"Where's Alex?" Xanatos spoke.

"He's-" Puck was interrupted.

A yip cut through the air and a small baby fox ran to Xanatos. Alexander looked a toy come to life. Xanatos picked up his son and nuzzled him.

"His onesie had polyester in it." He finished.

"So, what do we do?" Elisa asked.

"Xanatos and Goliath should go capture the plague blob so it doesn't absorb the others and get huge. Angela and Elisa can go find Demona. Alex and I will the witch who made the blob." Puck thought.

"What blob?" Fox asked.

We turned and saw her standing behind me. Broadway walked out soon after.

"Has anyone seen Angela…" He stopped as soon as he saw us.

"Hello." I waved.

Angela's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Planning

Puck's POV

"Cover Alex's ears." I warned. He did. I let loose a string of curses. "Ok, I'm good now. Well, you might go get the rest of the clan."

Broadway left.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fox laughed.

"My mother doesn't care." I lied. She would beat my ass for much less.

"Is she even alive?" Xanatos asked, curious.

"She's taking care of her Family." I said.

Goliath snorted, frustrated. Alex pawed his nose. He softened a bit. Angela pet Alex. His tail wagged. He knew something was up, but the adults were still talking so it was ok. The rest of the clan came and I caught them up to speed.

"Figures Demona would do something on Halloween." Lexington grumbled.

"What'll you have us do, lad?" Hudson asked.

"You and Lexington go find Bluestone and tell him what has happened. Brooklyn and Bronx will come with me. Broadway, you back up Angela." He hummed.

"That works for me." I shrugged and casted the stone spell on them.

"Puck…" Brooklyn growled.

"It's not permanent, just until the blob is defeated." I soothed.

His claws couldn't hurt me, but it was best he didn't get chipped. I added a subtle protection spell so they wouldn't growl about it. Angela was a little hesitant to jump off the wall, but she did. Broadway followed her. Hudson and Lex went toward Bluestone's apartment. Xanatos gave me Alex.

"Fox, go attach the box to the copter. We'll meet you at the helipad." He walked away.

"I guess we'll go with her." Brooklyn scratched Bronx's ear.

"You ready to go help Daddy? We gotta find the witch who made the blob." I asked, showing him my memories.

" _Twick o' tweat! Twick o' tweat."_ He demanded.

"We can go after we find the witch." I said.

" _No…"_ He pouted.

"We can to go to  _a few_  houses while we look." I gave up.

" _Yay!"_ His tail wagged.

Puck's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The blob

Goliath's POV

Xanatos lead us down to a laboratory. It looked like similar to the infirmary, but machines and tools were on the tables.

" _Xanatos."_  I said.

"I'm getting something." He told me.

He picked up a small box.

" _What is that?"_  I asked.

"It will help us defeat from the blob." He smiled.

_"What does it do?"_ I growled.

"You'll see when we find it." He stuck in my pouch.

" _How will we find it?"_ I asked.

"Police chatter. Come along now, Fox and the others are waiting." Xanatos started for the helicopter.

Goliath's POV End

Angela's POV

"So, Puck fused you and Elisa together?" Broadway frowned.

"Yes, but I don't know why. Maybe his magic misunderstood him?" I thought.

"Whatever happened, I don't like it." Elisa grumbled.

"He said it was only until the blob is defeated." Broadway reassured.

"Once we find Mother, I will explain what happened and then see if she can neutralize it." I said.

"I'll hang back a bit." He said. "She'll be upset about you being stone."

"Good point." I nodded.

"Angela, where are we going?" Elisa asked.

"I think Mother might be at Nightstone headquarters." I frowned.

"That's more than I came up with." Broadway said as we turned.

I heard a roar as we passed a building and was tackled by Mother. We landed on a rooftop. I grappled with her, trying to get free.

"Mother, it's me, Angela." I grunted.

"Don't try to fool me, Golem." She snarled.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted, magic building in my hands.

It pushed her off and I winced as something cracked. She got up, upset but not angry with me. Mother had taught me a bit of magic. We calmed her down and I got her to listen to my explanation. Mother growled as I finished.

"It is not my problem. Once the blob has finished off the humans, then it will stop." She said.

"But what if it doesn't? What if starts eating everything?" I pleaded.

She hummed. "Fine, I will cast the counter spell, but it will not work if the blob had split apart and spread across the city."

"Will the Eyire Building suffice?" I asked.

"Very well." She said.

We flew back to the castle.

Angela's POV End

Puck's POV

"He's a cute boy. He reminds me of my grandson." The old lady cooed. We had weaved our way outside Manhattan and into the suburbs.

Alex gurgled.

"Don't eat it all tonight, dear." She gave him few bars of chocolate. "Have a nice night."

"You too." I waved. "We've been trick or treating since we left, kiddo. We gotta find the witch now."

He pointed to a well decorated house. There were fake tombstones and skeletons, cobwebs in the bushes, and jack-o-lanterns near the door.

"But then we go look." I scowled. It was bad enough I hadn't gotten to do any pranks earlier and I had to clean another mortal's mess. Alex nuzzled me. I petted his head.

We walked up and I rang the bell. A twenty year old woman opened the door. She was wearing a witch costume. It was faint, but I smelt mortal magic coming from somewhere in the house. It smelt like the blob had. Alex got his candy and she closed the door. His magic brewed.

"Hey, Alex, you wanna play a game?" I asked, smiling. He smiled.

Puck's POV End

Xanatos' POV

"I saw something over there!" Brooklyn yelled and we followed him.

We had narrowed its location down after several false leads. I could see a trail of shoes and jewelry. The stench was awful. Goliath's sense of smell only made it worse. Half dissolved limbs and gunk coated the alley. I retched a bit. I theorized that there was limit on how much the blob could retain while it 'hunted.'

At the end of the alley, the blob was trying to go through the chain link fence. It was at least 5 feet tall and just as wide. There were several people being eaten. Flesh and bone were exposed. The blob, now an orangey red color, was cloudy with blood and other fluid. Another blob, slightly smaller, slinked through the fence and merged with it. We watched as the people were dissolved in seconds.

Xanatos' POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Confrontation

Puck's POV

The prank was simple, pretend to be ghosts. The witch was young, but she had drabbled in some dark stuff. Right now, she was eating chips and watching TV. I let out a ghostly whistle. Alex clapped. I hushed him. She ate her chips more slowly. I looked at a couple of vases and Alex decided he wanted to knock them over. They made a nice sound as they hit the floor. I threw a cup near her.

"Who's there?" She asked.

I wailed.

"No, I set you free, I know I did!" She stood, spilling the chips.

Alex was too young to imitate what I was doing. There were no more vases to drop either; so he went to the chips and ate them. I pinched her finger. At the same time, I took one and amplified the crunch. She screamed. I used my magic to make it look broken. Alex looked at me.

" _It's just pretend, she's fine."_ I reassured him. _"Get the hat, it'll surprise her."_

He jumped up and nabbed it off her head. She fell on her butt. We turned visible. I floated Alex up, but he didn't look intimidating with chip crumbs on his muzzle.

"W-What so you want?" She cowered.

"Those blobs you made, get rid of them." I told her.

"I can't, n-not without one here." She said.

"Let's say if your blob mixed with someone else's spell, what would need to happen to fix it?" I asked.

"We'd have to cast the counter spells at the same time. And before dawn because the blobs will disappear. They were only supposed last the night." She calmed down a bit.

"I guess you're coming with us." I sighed, broadcasting the info to everyone.

"Wait, so you're not ghosts?" She squinted at us.

"No, we just thought it was appropriate." I took Alex in my arms. "Oh, and we're stopping at few houses on our way back."

Puck's POV End

Third Person

The blob slipped through the fence, quite quickly as well. It was no longer weighted down with people.

"Don't let it get away!" Goliath yelled.

Brooklyn speed up and Bronx barked. Xanatos activated the engine on their back to follow it. The wind was bitter and cold, but it carried a scent. The blob was just barely in their sight.

"Xanatos, why do I smell many pumpkins?" Goliath asked.

" _Pumpkin… Jack-o-lanterns… …Central Park! It's heading toward Central Park."_ Xanatos realized.

By the time, they caught up to it, it had caught a few humans and several jack-o-lanterns.

"Bronx, keep the humans away. Brooklyn, see what your gun will to do to it." Goliath ordered.

Brooklyn dropped Bronx and landed. Bronx ran. Goliath landed and flared his wings. Brooklyn's sound gun penetrated it, but before they could see if it had done anything, there was gunfire. Brooklyn lost his aim. Goliath hissed as a few bullets went through his left wing.

"Don't let it get close." Tony Dracon yelled.

"Aw, crap." Brooklyn muttered.

"Bronx, come! We must lose them." Goliath grabbed a stray jack-o-lantern and flew up high enough to Brooklyn a boost.

He tore a piece of pumpkin off and tossed near the blob. It ate it and then it realized there was more pumpkin that way. They flew perpendicular to the ground and the blob followed. Not as fast as before, but still very fast. Jack-o-lanterns weighted less than people did. Bronx did his best to keep the gangsters busy, but they still chased after it.

"I'll use my gun to disorient them and Bronx can lead them away." He told his leader.

"Do it." He nodded.

He turned around and set the gun to confuse. Then he swooped down and fired it at them. They grunted in pain.

"Bronx, that way!" He pointed to his right.

Bronx understood and led them away. They ran after the gargoyle dog. The blob was beginning to lose interest and Goliath had no more pumpkin left to lure it. He landed. Brooklyn caught up and used his gun again on the highest setting. It made a hole and dislodged a shoe, but that wasn't enough.

" _Fire the laser!_ " Xanatos tossed the box into the blob.

Goliath did and when it hit the box, black shiny oil spread through the blob before it hardened. Fox detached the box and hovered as low as she could. Everyone shoved into the box and closed the doors. Bronx came back.

"We have to get back to the castle. That won't last forever." Xanatos climbed into the helicopter. The others did too, tired from the fight.

Third Person End

Anglea's POV

Hudson and Lexington had brought Matt with them after he warned the captain. Mother was unhappy that she had to wait to cast the spell. We had dragged a satellite dish from a storage room so it would broadcast the counter spells. Puck and Alex came next. They had the witch with them. She was around Beth's age and blond.

"How long are Fox and everyone gonna be?" Puck asked.

"Fox said they're coming back from Central Park." Lex told him.

"Alright, this is Sophia." Puck introduced.

She waved.

"You stupid witch, if it wasn't for you my plan would have gone perfectly." Mother growled.

"You tried to kill everyone!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Your blob made it so it would eat everything." Her wings opened.

"Mother, enough!" I snapped. That made her pause.

I frowned. What would Mother do when she realized I had lied about Elisa when we split apart? The whir of helicopter blades caught my attention and I looked up. Fox detached the box then Father, Brooklyn and Bronx jumped out. They opened the box and dragged it out. It was hard and black.

"Everything's here. Let's get this over with." Mother said.

She and Sophia chanted their spells and reflected off the satellite dish. The blob crumbled. I grew dizzy as Puck's spell wore off.

Angela's POV End

Elisa's POV

"Elisa?" Goliath held my hand.

"My head's killing me." I moaned.

"What is this?!" Demona yelled.

"Mother, it must have been Puck's spell. I don't remember. It's over now anyway." Anglea sat up.

"Fine. I will see you later." She jumped off the building.

"Um, can I go home now?" Sophia asked.

"Sure, fine." Puck sent her home.

"Are you alright?" Golath asked.

"I'm fine. I had to stay quiet for awhile. How was your night?" I sat up.

"Eventful." He said.

"Do you think you can handle a trip to my apartment?" I asked.

"Always." He carefully took me in his arms and we took off.

Elisa's POV End


End file.
